


Triangulation (Rhymes with Strangulation)

by Bentrumors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-sided triangle is just another angle to look at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulation (Rhymes with Strangulation)

The dogs woke him when they heard footsteps on the porch and moved to the door with soft whines and low growls. Will’s surprise at a midnight visitor ebbed when he heard a key scrape in the lock. A familiar silhouette loomed over the threshold when the door swung open. Will had given Hannibal the key months ago to feed the dogs for him, but it was the first time Hannibal had taken advantage of it for other reasons. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Will rubbed sleep from his eyes. He was distantly aware his shirt stuck to his chest in damp patches. Since the encephalitis had been, treated Will’s dreams weren’t any less disturbing, but he knew who and where he was when he woke up. “Uh, hi?” he said, his voice sleep rough and slurred around the edges. 

“Hello, Will. I apologize for waking you, but I hope it’s not an unwelcome surprise.” 

“No. I’m just--” he yawned widely. 

“Go back to sleep.” 

Enough moonlight streamed through the windows for Hannibal to pick his way across the room through the living obstacle course with careful measured steps. His free hand touched each dog’s head briefly as he moved, acknowledged and dismissed at the same time. They let him pass and settled back down when he disappeared into the kitchen with his bag.

“I thought you were at the opera,” Will said when Hannibal returned. 

Hannibal removed his coat and laid it over the chair by the table under the window. He was wearing a dark v-neck sweater and slacks. This hadn’t been a spontaneous visit, he’d gone home after the opera to change and pack food. 

“I found my attention diverted to other things,” Hannibal said. He sat on the side of the bed and removed his shoes. 

“A booty call?” Will asked dryly.

“Crude,” Hannibal jammed his rolled up socks into his shoe, “but accurate.”

Will laughed.

Hannibal pulled his sweater over his head. “Alana Bloom was there this evening.” He paused. “It appears she has formed an attachment to another colleague.”

“Good for her.” Will rolled onto his back, one arm tucked under his head, ready to watch the stately strip tease continue when Hannibal stood and draped his sweater over his coat. 

Hannibal stepped out of his pants and underwear, adding them to his tidy pile. “Is that truly how you feel, Will? You once had very strong feelings for her.”

And Will knew how strong Hannibal’s feelings were for him, without Hannibal driving all the way out there in the middle of the night. “I kissed her once,” Will reminded him, “when I was hallucinating. I’ve kissed you many times and never felt the earth move.”

“My beating heart bounds with exulting motion.” Hannibal snapped on the table lamp, bending down to examine the fishing fly Will hadn’t finished. 

Though the house was secluded, Will let himself imagine someone looking in his window and seeing naked, virile Hannibal Lecter prostrate for him. Will got out of bed and dropped his t-shirt and boxers on the floor before moving behind Hannibal. Will’s fingers trailed over Hannibal’s shoulders as he sat in the chair, dragging his own fingers over the feathers on the bait. 

“This is exquisite, Will.” He pressed his thumb to the hook and let it pierce the skin. 

Will straddled his lap. “Enough of a lure?”

Hannibal held up his bleeding thumb, eyes darkening when Will closed his lips around it. “Quite.” 

***

A few hours later, Will woke again when Hannibal tried to extricate himself from the mass of twisted bedding and limbs. He didn’t stop Hannibal, but Hannibal paused, a long stretch of warm skin and hard muscle hovering over him. The sky was still grey over Hannibal’s shoulder. “What?” Will murmured. 

“I will begin breakfast.” Hannibal kissed him. He glanced at the dogs stirring in their beds. “I brought enough for everyone.”

Pushing his face into Hannibal’s throat, Will said, “You spoil them.”

“I recognize my judgment is most likely impaired.”

Will looked up at him. Hannibal’s face was a bland, unaffected mask beneath the fringe of hair hanging low near his eyebrows. “No, it isn’t,” Will said. 

“No,” Hannibal agreed. He kissed Will’s forehead before dressing and heading to the kitchen. 

Will snagged his boxers and t-shirt from the floor before letting the dogs out. When Hannibal stepped out a few minutes later, he handed Will a cup of coffee and a blanket. Will realized he was shivering. “Habit,” he mumbled, wrapping the blanket around himself. 

They sat together on the porch swing. Hannibal took Will’s free hand and kissed the palm, and then the wrist, before releasing him. They continued to gently sway, the hypnotic rhythm like a pendulum. Will saw a scene at the opera as they continued to rock in silence until a timer went off in the kitchen. 

Hannibal clasped Will’s knee. “Come.”

He led the way inside and Will called the dogs. They raced into the house, trailing Hannibal to the kitchen. He set down bowls of scraps for them in the hallway and shut the door to keep them from interrupting their meal. His goodwill only extended so far apparently. 

Will leaned his hip on the counter, watching Hannibal arrange a beautiful presentation on two plates for them. “You took Alana to the opera last night.”

Hannibal didn’t falter. “Yes, however, I was not aware she had developed feelings stronger than friendship for me. We grew closer during our vigil at your bedside while you were ill, and last night she suggested we spend more time together to explore the possibility of a romantic relationship." Hannibal straightened and wiped his hands. “Of course, I said I would love to have her for dinner.” He put a plate on the table for Will. Pressing him into his seat, Hannibal nuzzled Will’s neck and placed a napkin in his lap. “For some time, I have anticipated making a particular recipe for you, my dear Will. It is an old favorite that I have not had reason to make in some time.”

Will picked up his fork and dug in. “You’re going to spoil me.” 

Hannibal sat down and smiled over his plate. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> "My beating Heart Bounds with exulting motion" is from Nicholas Rowe's 'Tamerlane, a tragedy', 1702 - a fancier way of saying, "Be still my heart."


End file.
